I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by taylorcameron
Summary: Taylor is an average teen, She popular and has a really great boyfriend. But One week turns her life for the worst. Will Nick Joe Miley Lilly and Oliver be there for her? Braylor Loliver and Jiley
1. I'm WHAT?

**I Don't own Anything but Brett and Taylor**

Chapter 1 -

Taylor's POV

"Oh Boy!" I said looking at the pregnancy test in my hand as tears filled my eyes.

"Is it positive?" my best friend Miley asked looking at me as I opened the bathroom door.

I slowly nodded my head and Lilly,Oliver and Miley looked at me as I started to cry.

"It's okay Taylor" Oliver said hugging me.

"How do I tell Brett?"

Flashback

"This party's AMAZING" Brett said as we walked in two the living room full of teens making out on the couches and drinking. " Want to get some punch?"

"Sure" I said as Brett poured us each a glass of the ice cold punch.

"This is really good!" I said as we drank another few glasses.

5 glasses later-

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Brett laying on the bed looking amazingly HOT! I laid down beside him and that's when it happened.

End Of Flashback

"It will be okay,we're here for you" Lilly said hugging me

"I have to go to a Hannah thing" Miley started "you can come if you want"

"Sure it will get my mind on something else for awhile"

At The Taylor Kingsford Show **(I Think it's called Taylor Kingsford)-**

"Coming Mike,Lola and Nikki?" Miley said climbing out of the limo.

"Yup" I said excitedly.

This was the first time I went to a Hannah thing so it was very exciting.

"This is so COOL" I squealed as Lilly laughed at me.

"Don't worry I was WAY louder and hyper the first time I went somewhere with Hannah" she said as Oliver ran over to the donut table.

"It's like Heaven" He said as Lilly hit him in the arm.

"You're such a donut!" She said as he turned around and kissed her right on the lips.

"That shut you up" He said as Lilly started to blush.

Lilly's POV-

Oliver Oscar Oken, my best guy friend and my biggest secret crush (I haven't even told Taylor and Miley) just kissed me.

"Wow" I said without thinking

"What?" Oliver said looking at me strangely then smiled.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him as he followed me outside.

"What do you want to.." he said as I cut him off by kissing him.

"I liked you since we met" I started.

"I like you too" he said back.

"I mean like like"

"Me too..." he trailed off

"Do you wanna go out with me? I mean as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Totally" he said as we went back inside holding hands

"Are you two..?" Taylor asked as we nodded and smiled.

Taylor's POV-

Later that Night (sleepover at Lilly's)-

"Since when did you like Oliver?" Miley asked taking off her makeup.

"The day I met him" she said smiling at a picture of her and Oliver.

" And you never told me?" Miley said as Lilly and I bursted out in laughter.

"I don't think I'm gonna tell Brett till I'm one hundred percent sure i'm pregnant" I said putting my hands on my flat stomach.

"When's that gonna be?" Lilly asked brushing her hair.

"On Tuesday, I'm going for an ultrasound and blood tests" I replied as my cell went off.

Me: Hello, who's this?

Voice: It's Miley's father, can I talk to Miley?

Me: Um...Sure

I handed the phone to Miley and she went into the hall.

Ten minutes later she came back into the room crying.

" Daddy's making us move back to Tennessee" she said burring her face in her hands.

"WHAT?" Lilly screamed in tears " YOU CAN'T GO"

"But I have to" she said

"What about Hannah Montana?" Lilly said "what about Taylor?"

"I am okay Lils, I'm pregnant not dying" I said trying not to cry.

"I can still be Hannah" Miley said

"It's not goning to be the same without you Miles" Lilly said as the two of them hugged.

I sat there in shock, fighting back tears and thinking about how I was going to tell Brett.

Lilly must of noticed the tears in my eyes because she ran over to me.

Tuesday-

I was sitting in the waiting room of the clinic, alone ,watching the women waddle out with their huge pregnant bellies.

"Taylor Thompson" The nurse said looking at a chart. " lay down and the doctor will be in to see you in a moment"

"Kay" I said as the doctor walked in.

Twenty minutes later-

"Congrats Miss. Thompson you're a month and a half months pregnant"

"What? I'm only 15" I said to myself.

"Cool" I said as my eyes filled with tears.

Walking Home-

The walk home was quiet and there were tears running down my face.

I went to Miley's house because I knew Lilly was there too.

"Hey Tay" Miley said smiling.

"Hey Miles,Lilly" I said walking into the house and sitting on the couch.

"So..." Oliver said sitting down beside me.

"I guess I'm gonna have a baby" I said putting my hands on my stomach.


	2. More Bad News

**Author's Note - If anyone knows any good names for a baby...first and middle) please summit your ideas...for a boy or girl or both...Should it be a boy..a girl or twins or more than two?**

**Boy-**

**Girl-**

Chapter 2-

"Oh My Gosh" Lilly said sitting down on Olivers lap.

"I know, it's weird" I said as Jackson walked into the room.

"What's weird?" He asked being his nosy self.

"TAYLOR'S PREGNANT" Miley yelled as her dad walked into the room.

"Sweet niblets" Robbie Ray said as I ran out of the house in tears.

At My House-

I ran up the stairs, past and mom then slammed my bedroom door. I collapsed on the floor in tears. What if he tells my mom? Even worse what if he tell my dad? those thought were running through my mind when I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door.

"Go Away" I yelled "I don't want to talk to anybody"

I saw the doorknob slowly turn as Brett walked in.

"Hey babe" he said then picked me up and gently laid me on the bed.

"I need to talk to you" I said as he laid down beside me.

"Me too" he replied putting his arm around me.

"You first" I said reaching for Brett's hand.

"I'm moving" he started then looked away from me "To Florida"

"What? Why?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"My mom got offered a teaching job at the best music school there is" He said

"Well...I'm pregnant" I said looking into his amazing bright blue eyes as they glossed over with tears.

"What? How?...well I know how...but" he asked in shock.

"I'm having a baby...in March" I said as he wiped the tears off my face.

"TAYLOR TAYLOR" I heard someone scream "I'M SORRY, LET ME IN"

Then they started banging on the door.

"What?" I asked opening the door then laughed.

Mileys makeup was running down her face and her hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry.. I was shocked" she said as she spotted Brett "Does he know?"

Brett nodded then flipped his brown hair out of his face.

"I'm moving..." he said as Lilly and Oliver appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT?!?" Miley Screamed " YOU CAN'T, WHAT ABOUT TAYLOR,THE BABY?"

"Miley quiet down my mom's downstairs" I said as she looked at me

"I told her and your dad" She said crying " I'm sorry"

"How could you?" I asked ticked off.

"They need to know Taylor.." She said trying to give me a hug.

"I'M GLAD YOU'RE MOVING" I yelled " BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN"

I pushed her out the door and the other two followed. Brett was still on the bed.

"What the Hell?" I heard someone in the hall say then a big bang.

I walked out if my room and saw Oliver laying in the hall in pain.

"What happened?" I asked Lilly

"Miley punched him then he smashed his head on the wall" Lilly said in tears.

I looked out the window and saw Miley running home.

"Brett, call an ambulance" Lilly said as Oliver stopped breathing "FAST"

At the hospital-

Brett , Lilly and I were sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear from the doctors.

"Who are you guys waiting for?" The nurse asked

"Oliver Oken" Lilly said in tears.

"Oh...I'll get a doctor" she said

About five minutes later the doctor walked out.

"I have some bad news..." she started as Lilly burst into tears " Oliver slipped into a coma"

Lilly fell to the ground in tears and I buried my head into Brett's chest.

Three days later (Friday)-

It was moving day for Miley and I was glad, she doesn't even care Oliver's in a coma. We still haven't seen Ollie but we're going to get to see him tomorrow. Lilly is a wreck, her hair's a mess, her makeup's a mess and her clothes are a mess.

"Tay..." Brett said walking into my room.

"B.." I replied

"I'm moving tomorrow..."

"WHAT?!?" I screamed "sorry...I thought you weren't leaving till next month?"

"My moms job is starting sooner than she thought" he said as I started crying. "Don't cry Taisy.. it's not like i'm never gonna see you again and I'll help you with getting stuff for the baby"

"I know...but it's hard...with Ollie in the hospital...Lilly's a mess and I still have to deal with my parents" I said as Brett stopped me by pressing his soft lips against mine.

"We'll get through this babe" he said pushing my long dark brown hair out of my face.

"I Love You" I said looking into his eyes.

"I Love You too" He said as a tear fell down his face. "I'm gonna miss you so much"

"I'm gonna miss you too B" I said wiping his tears away then kissing him on the lips.


	3. I'll Miss You

Chapter 3-

The Next Day-

"I guess this is it?" Brett said as they finished packing the moving van.

"I guess it is" I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm gonna miss you like crazy" he said as his eleven year old sister ran out of the house.

"It's time to go!" she said running over to hug me.

Brett's parents came out of the house.

"Wanna tell them now to get it over with?" Brett asked putting his arm around me.

"Why not..." I said as we took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad..." Brett started "we have something to tell you"

"What?!?" Brett's older brother asked being his nosy self.

"Mr and Mrs. Robart" I said "i'm...having your grandchild"

"BRETT ..." his dad yelled " WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

"It was an accident" I said quickly "don't get mad"

"It's time to go, say goodbye then get your ass in the car." His dad said getting into the car.

"Bye Taisy... love you" Brett said then kissed me then he was gone.

At the hospital-

"Taylor your here" Lilly said running over to me. " I almost had to do it without you"

"I was saying goodbye to Brett" I said hugging her.

"You can see Oliver now" the nurse said walking out of the room " but be aware he doesn't look like himself"

"Okay" we said then walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh" I quietly said looking at the pale boy.

The nurse was right he definitely did not look like himself. His face was really white and he was laying really straight. I reached out to touch his hand, it was cold and it made me shiver. I was terrified of what I saw and I could tell Lilly was too.

"Ollie wake up" Lilly said shaking him then yelled "OLIVER WAKE UP"

"Lilly stop it's not going to work" I said fighting back tears.

"STOP BEING SO DAMN NEGATIVE!" She screamed then ran over to me and slapped me across the face.

"That's it" I said back "My life officially sucks"

I ran out of the hospital all the way to my house.

"TAYLOR MARIE" my dad yelled "It's time to talk about that baby"

"What about it?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to my older brother.

"I want you to have an abortion" he said as tears stung my eyes.

"No...I want this baby Daddy" I said "more than anything in this world"

"Why?" He asked " it's a waste of money and time"

"Tracy stop" My mom said as he slapped her.

"DADDY DON'T" My 7 year old sister Jessie screamed as I ran up the stairs with her.

In my room-

I got my cell out and called the cops. When my dad gets really mad he takes it out on who ever is the closest to him.

I sat on my bed rocking my sister back and fore trying to drowned out the screaming and banging downstairs. We both were crying and scared to death when I heard the sirens.

Jessie got up and tried to run out the door but I grabbed her arm.

"TAYLOR LET GO" She screamed

"Jess...I don't want anything to happen to you" I said as she ran into me and bawled her eyes out.

3 Months Later-

I'm now four and a half months pregnant and starting to show. I talk to Brett ever Saturday on the phone (even though he he's not allowed to talk to me). My dad was put in jail for abusing my mother and Oliver is still in a coma. Lilly and I don't really talk anymore after the fight.

In my room-

"Taylor...phone" My mom said carrying my two year old brother Trenton.

"Okay thanks" I said as she handed me the phone

"Watch your brother" she said getting stuff for a shower.

Me: Hello...who's this??

Voice: Tay...it's Lilly

She sounded like she was crying.

Me: What's wrong?

Lilly: They're taking Ollie off life support...he only has four hours to live.

Me: WHAT?!?

I was now crying.

"Tay no cry" Trenton said kissing me

Lilly: can you come say goodbye???

Me: Sure..I have to bring Trenton though

Lilly: It's fine

I got mine and Trenton's coats and shoes, wrote a note for my mom then left.

At the Hospital-

"Taylor!" Lilly said hugging me.

I saw Oliver laying there almost lifeless and pale. I put Trenton down and went over to Oliver.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said kissing his forehead.

Brett's POV-

I was sitting in my room with my guitar playing random notes. Thinking about Taylor and the baby.

"Brett I need to talk to you" My dad said walking into the room.

"Ya dad?" I asked putting my guitar down.

"I know you talked to Taylor even though I told you not to" He started

"Sorry" I replied

"It's fine..I want you to help Taylor...save up money for baby stuff" He said

"I already have eighty saved up for the new guitar I wanted but I'll send her that" I said as my dad smiled.

Taylor's POV-

I was playing with Olivers hair when the doctor walked in.

"You have half an hour" she said as Lilly fell to the ground in tears and I grabbed Ollies hand.

And thats when it happened...


	4. Baby Time

Chapter 4-

And that's when it happened...

Oliver reached over and put his hand on my stomach.

"Taylor" he quietly said as my eyes filled with tears.

"Ollie!" I cried grabbing his hand.

"Your awake!" Lilly cried pushing me out of the way.

"I Am?" he sarcastically said as I picked up Trenton.

"We should go...it's getting late and my mom's probably worried" I said kissing his forehead then left.

At Home -

"Did they take him off life support?" my mom asked in tears.

I shook my head and wiped away the rest of the tears.

"He's awake" I said "he touch my belly then opened his eyes"

Upstairs-

I went into my room then signed on msn. Lilly and Miley were on.

Smiley says: Hey...do you still hate me?

xox-Tay-xox says: Ya...Oliver almost died :(

Smiley says: oh...

Smiley appears offline

Lils ft. Ollie at the hospital says: Hey!

xox-Tay-xox says: Hi...how you feeling Ollie?

Lils ft. Ollie at the hospital says : Fine...how's being pregnant?

xox-Tay-xox says: okay so far besides the morning...afternoon and night sickness...so much for just morning sickness

Lils ft. Ollie at the hospital says: Nice...what do you want?

xox-Tay-xox says: Doesn't matter I guess...Well got to go xoxo

xox-Tay-xox appears offline.

Three Months Later-

Wow! Seven months pregnant! Oliver's out of the hospital and Lilly and I are talking again! Brett and I broke up two months ago because the whole long distance relationship thing wasn't working out out us. He now has a girlfriend...Emily. She's brunette with blond streaks and skinny as hell.

At School-

I was walking down the hall quietly, when I got to the classroom all the lights were off and it was really quiet.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled when I opened the door.

"You trying to make the baby come early?" I asked laughing

"Guess Who!" Someone said putting their hands on my belly from behind me.

I turned around and saw Brett and burst into tears.

"Don't cry Taisy" he said pulling me into his chest.

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too" he said then kissed the top of my head.

"PRESENT TIME!" my mom and sister Tori said coming into the room with a stroller full of presents.

"Aww guys you're gonna make me cry even more" I said wiping away tears.

After thirty minutes of opening presents I opened all of them.

"You guys helped so much" I said hugging Beckie.

"You never opened Brett's" Katherine said looking at Brett.

"Come over here" Brett said as we sat on the couch.(We have one in our class)

"Kay" I said as he handed me a card.

"It's not much but it should help" he said as I opened it.

Inside the card was two hundred dollars. The card said

Taisy,

Here's something to help out with our baby. I'm sorry I can't be there for you more often. Hope your feeling better than you were.

Brett.

"Thanks" I said hugging him as the baby kicked. "Woah"

"What?" Brett asked as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Wow" He said smiling

"Tomorrow I have an ultrasound...wanna come with me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Sure..do you have any names pick out?" he asked

"None that I really like" I said

"I found this the other day" He said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked as he handed me the paper.

"It was the names we picked out on msn"

"I forgot about that" I said then saw to names that we both loved. "what about...Ruthie-Ann for a girl and Daran for a boy?"

"Love it" He said kissing my cheek.

"GAME TIME" Tori said jumping on to Brett's lap.

We played games for two hours then had ice cream cake!

The Next Day at the Doctors Office-

"Taylor Thompson" the doctor said as we walked into the small room.

I laid down on the bed and Brett stood by my head.

"This is going to be cold" she said putting green goop on my stomach." there's your baby"

She pointed at the screen.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She asked as I nodded. "there it is"

"That's so AMAZING" I said in tears of joy.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby??" The doctor asked

"No" Brett and I said in unison.

The Next Day-

I was sitting in my room playing my guitar (which was getting hard to do) when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said putting my guitar down as Brett walked into my room.

"I'm going back to Florida so I probably won't be back till June"

"I'll send you pictures of the baby when it's born" I said looking into his amazing blue eyes.

"Call me...when you have the baby..our baby" he said as we hugged and he was out the door.

A Month and a half later (February Twenty-forth) -

I was sitting in class talking to Beckie and Katherine when I felt my shoes getting wetter and wetter.I raised my hand and the teacher answered it.

"Yes Miss. Thompson" he said looking at me.

"My water just broke" I said as everyone looked at me.

"Are you sure?" he said as Lilly and Oliver ran over to me.

"Either that or I peed myself" I sarcastically said as I felt a sharp pain.

At The Hospital-

"Breathe in with your nose and out with your mouth" The doctor said taking her glove off." two centimeters to go"

"This is great!" Lilly said "you're gonna have your baby on yours and Bretts birthday!"

"Really?" The doctor said

"Yup! it's mine and the babys fathers birthday" I said as another contraction started.

One hour Later-

"Someone's here to see you" The nurse said as a person in a black hoodie and jeans walked in.

* * *

**Should Taylor and Brett have a boy or girl?**

**Next Chapter there will be surprise guest**

**Please Review!**


	5. It's A and Two Months Earlier

Chapter 5-

"BRETT!" Lilly screamed as she saw his face.

"Hey Lilly" he said walking over to me.

"Happy sixteenth birthday B!" I said reaching up to hug him.

"You too Taisy" he said as the doctor cut in.

"It's time to push" she said " who do you want to stay?"

"Brett" I said as Lilly and Oliver smiled then went out of the room.

"Good Luck" Ollie said putting his arm around Lilly.

* * *

Lilly's POV- 

"I hope she has a little girl" I said watching other mothers leaving with their newborns.

"Me too" Oliver said as Nick and Joe Jonas walked into the room.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Joe said taking a sip of red bull.

"Nope, but you might wanna cut down on the red bull" I laughed taking the can out of his hand.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

"On the count of three take a deep breath then push" Dr.Morgan said putting her gloves on.

Ten minutes later-

"It's a boy!" The doctor said placing the tiny baby on my chest.

"He's so tiny" I said then kissed Brett right on the lips."sorry"

"It's fine" he said then kissed me back.

Twenty minutes later-

"You guys can come in now" the nurse said as Lilly,Nick,Oliver and Joe walked in.

"Aww!" Joe said walking over to us.

"If you turn my kid into another Joe I will hurt you" I laughed as he kissed my forehead.

"What did you have?"Lilly asked wiping away tears of joy.

"A boy" Brett said smiling at our baby.

"What did you name him?" Oliver asked

"Daran...we're still thinking of middle names" I said "anyone wanna hold him?"

"Can I?" Brett asked as I handed him his son.

"He's only four pounds" I said in tears just by looking at Brett and Daran.

After two hours of visiting with Lilly, Oliver, Joe and Nick they left and it was just me, Brett and the baby.

It was pretty awkward.

"Well I have to go Emilys plane should be here soon." He said handing me Daran then got up.

"Kay..bye" I said holding the tiny baby.

"I'll come back later" he said then kissed the babys forehead.

After Brett left the nurses took the baby to give him a bath then I went for a shower.

I fell asleep after my shower so the nurses put Daran in the nursery.

* * *

Oliver's POV- 

Two Months Earlier-

Lilly and I were sitting in my room, she looked so BEAUTIFUL! Her long blond hair was down and her blue eyes were sparkling in the light.

"You look so HOT" She said sitting on my lap.

"You too...BEAUTIFUL" I said as she put her hand on my lap.

She kissed my lips and my whole body shivered.

"I love you" she whispered in my ear as she pushed me down on the bed then got on top of me.

"I love you more" I replied as she unbuttoned my shirt.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

I was laying in the hospital bed holding my baby. He had Bretts AMAZING eyes, his nose, mouth and chin. He also had light brown hair and a cute cry.

"It's time for his feeding," the nurse started "would you like me to get a bottle?"

"please" I said excited because I was going to feed my baby for the first time.

* * *

Lilly's POV- 

Two Months Earlier-

I was laying next to Oliver who was now asleep. Still in shock of what we just did. I got up out of his bed and put my clothes on. After I was dressed I got a piece of paper off his desk and wrote him a note.

Oliver,

Sorry I left without saying goodbye. Tonight was AWESOME! Love you lots!

- love always

Lilly Truscott

I ran down the stairs and quietly creeped passed his parents. I had to tell Taylor.

At Taylor's House-

"Hey Mrs.T is Taylor here?" I asked hoping she was.

"In her room" she said smiling then walked out of the room.

"Taylor" I whispered knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in" She said covering up her baby brother.

"I need to talk to you" I said holding back tears.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I sat beside her on her bed.

"Oliver and I did something bad" I said in tears.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she placed her hands on her large baby bump.

"We um.." I started

"You mean you guys 'did it'?" She asked as I burst into tears.

"If my mom finds out I'm dead" I cried as she hugged me.

"The only way she'll find out if you turn into this" she said showing me her belly.

"It moved" I said as I put my hand on her stomach.

"Ya..the baby's usually active at this time of the day and all friggin' night" she laughed as I felt the baby kick.

"I think it's a girl" I said as Taylor's eyes filled with tears.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey...Tay" Oliver said as he saw me with my hand on Taylor's baby bump."You didn't tell her did you?"

I nodded my head then started crying again.

"I had to tell someone," I said "and I trust Taylor plus she did it before too"

"AWKWARD" Joe said walking into the room.

"JOE!" Taylor screamed trying to get up.

Taylor's POV (this is still before the baby)

I couldn't believe Joe was here, I haven't seen him or the rest of the family for a few years.

"You look amazing" I said hugging him.

"And you look...pregnant" he said touching my large belly.

"I know due in three and a half months" I said looking at Lilly.

"Did you hear?" she asked Joe in tears

"Yeah...that you and Oliver had...um you know" He said awkwardly as Nick walked in.

"You did?" Nick asked coming up behind me and quickly jumped back. "Your...your"

"Pregnant" I said as he looked shocked. "Nick..Nick..NICHOLAS"

I waved my hand in front of his face and he sat down on the bed.

"Woah" he said as I started crying.

"Look what you did" Joe said hugging me and rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

Taylor's POV-

Two Months Later (with the baby)

I had just finished feeding and burping the baby I continued to rock him.

"Taylor.." A voice said from the door. "I need to talk to you"


	6. Darans Middle Name and Big News

Chapter 6-

Taylor's POV

"Come In" I said as Lilly appeared in the doorway.

"I have to tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone...not even Ollie" She said sitting in the chair beside my hospital bed.

"I promise Lilly..you can trust me" I said sitting up and laying Daran on the bed between my legs.

"You know what happened a few months ago?" She asked

"Ya what about it?" I asked back as she looked scared.

"I'm pregnant" She cried then hugged me.

"It's not that bad" I said " I had a baby and no one hates me and my parents understood"

"Well my mom might not" She said "remember when Jaymee told mom she was pregnant?"

"Ya" I replied

"She was twenty-one and my mom flipped out" Lilly said as Daran started crying.

"Shhh..It's okay baby boy mommy's here" I said rubbing the top of Darans head softly.

"Can I hold him?" Lilly asked

"Sure" I said handing Daran to Lilly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have one of these" Lilly said as the baby stopped crying "he likes me"

"When you tell your mom I'll help you..if you want" I offered

"Thanks Taylor..I don't know what I would do without you." She said gently rocking the baby back and forth.

"No problem" I said

"Your gonna be a great mommy" Lilly said as Brett walked in.

"Hey Brett" I said as he came over to me.

"Hey Tay, hey Lilly, hey Daran" He said then handed me a card.

"Thanks B!" I said as he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"I want to stay but Emily and I are going to the movies" he said as he went to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Can I at least have a hug?" I asked standing up.

"Sure" He said looking at my bright pink and green pajama bottoms. "Woah Taylor wearing something bright"

"Oh Shut up" I said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Love ya" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Love Ya too.." I said as he kissed the baby then left.

I was glad that even when we broke up we stayed really good friends and still are there for each other.

"Aww" Lily said looking at Daran would was now sound asleep.

"I know" I said "It's amazing one minute he was inside of me and the next minute he's in my arms"

"Does it feel weird when the baby is inside of you?" Lilly asked.

"It feels amazing" I started as tears filled my eyes."every time they move and kick"

"Can you help me tell Oliver too?" She asked as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" I said because I was still standing up.

I opened the door and saw my mom, dad, sisters and brothers standing at the door and I lost it.

"Don't cry baby girl" My older brother said picking me up and carrying me over to the bed.

"Where's our grand baby?" my mom asked as she saw the tiny bundle in Lillys arms.

"I had a boy mom" I said as I thought of a middle name.

"What did you name him?" Tori asked holding his tiny hand.

"Daran...Nicholas Joseph" I said " after two of the guys that helped me through a lot when I was younger and helped me when I was pregnant...well for the last few months"

"He's gorgeous" My dad said as I smiled.

"Thanks Daddy" I said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Your awfully quiet Jay" I said looking at my younger brother.

"Just tired" He said as I pulled him over to the bed and gave him a great big hug.

"Where's Trenton and Jessie?" I asked as Tori laid beside me on the bed.

"The Jonas' house" Danny said looking at his nephew.

* * *

Miley's POV- 

'Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you' I sang as my dad walked into my room with his famous loco hot coco.

"Hey daddy" I said taking a sip.

"Taylor had her baby" He said

"Really?"I asked

"Yup a little boy" He said.

"Cool" I said rolling my eyes.

I was still mad at Taylor,Lilly and Oliver. I know it was my fault but I didn't care.

"And we're going on vacation to..."He started

'Don't be California...Don't be California" I said to myself.

"CALIFORNIA!"

"What?!?" I yelled "I'm not going"

"Miley Ray Stewart" He said in his i'm the boss voice "you're going like it or not"

"Fine" I sighed finishing my loco hot coco.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

Two Days Later-

"I'm so glad we get to get out of this place" I said looking at Daran who was actually awake.

"Taylor your ride's here" Dr.Morgan said passing me a handful of balloons."these are for you little bundle of joy"

"Thanks" I said as we got to the front door.

"Hey Taisy" Joe said getting out of the car.

"Hey Joey" I said as he put the car seat in the backseat and strapped in Daran.

"Guess who's coming to visit" he said helping me into the car.

"Who?"I asked the continued to talk" it better not be Miley"

"It is" He said as I saw Nick in the front seat.

"Hey babe"Nick said turning around and smiling at me.

"Hey Nicky boy" I laughed then spotted the card Brett gave me which I haven't opened yet.

I opened the card and inside there was a hundred dollar bill.

Note-

Hey Tay!

Here is some more money to help with OUR baby! Sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye. Remember if you need me just call.

Brett.

Nick must of saw the tears because he turned around and put his hand on my knee.

"So did you pick a middle name?" Joe asked looking at me in the mirror.

"Yup...two" I said "Daran Nicholas Joseph"

"Really?"Nick asked as we pulled into the driveway.

"Yup after my two favourite guys" I said

"I thought your two favourite guys were Brett and Soulja Boy" Joe said laughing as I hit him in the arm.

"Very funny" I said as we got out of the car.

"I'll take the baby in the house if you want" Nick said taking the car seat out of the backseat.

"Thanks Nicky" I said getting the bags from the hospital out of the trunk as Joe stopped me.

"You just had a baby let me carry the bags" He said.

"I don't know what I would do without you two" I said.

"Probably crawl in a hole and die" Joe said sarcastically as Lilly opened the door.

"Hey guys!"Lilly started "Hey cutie"

"Hey yourself" Joe laughed

"I meant the baby" She said giving Joe a funny look.

"I know" He replied as we went upstairs.

"WELCOME HOME!" My whole class yelled and scared Daran.

"I'll take him" I said as Joe placed the car seat on the coffee table.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked giving me a hug.

"Not pregnant" I said as Lilly gave a nervous laugh.

"Taylor...can I talk to you for a second in the other room?"

Lilly's POV-

"I want to tell Ollie tonight can you help me?" I asked Taylor who was gently rocking her son back and forth and softly humming.

"I told you I would" She snapped.

"What's with the attitude?" I asked as she started crying.

"Mood swings...sorry" She said still rocking Daran."when do you want to tell him?"

"Today..." I said rubbing my flat stomach.

"Kay..do you want me to go get him?" She asked

"Sure," I said as she handed me the baby "Hey Daran..pretty soon your gonna have someone to play with"

Five Minutes Later-

Taylor came back into the room with Oliver. He looked tired and excited.

"I have to tell you something" I said as Taylor took Daran so I could take Ollies hands.

"What?" He asked as I swallowed loudly.


	7. Olivia Jocelyn and Leaha Hope

* * *

Chapter 7- 

Lilly's POV-

"Come on" Taylor whispered elbowing me in the ribs.

"Remember a few months ago...?" I started in tears "i'm pregnant"

"Huh?" Oliver asked standing up then fainted.

"Earth to Oliver" I said waving my hand in his face as he sat up.

"Your having a baby no big deal.." He said "Taylor had one of those things"

"Hey..it's not a thing it's a person" Taylor said walking out of the room.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked sitting far away from me.

"Wow, so we're going to have a baby" Oliver said as he fainted again.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

I was sitting in my room in the rocking chair looking at Daran. He started crying so I did what I used to do when my brother would start crying...Sing.

Come stop your crying, it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small,you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us cant be broken

I will be here don't you cry

As soon as I finished the first two verses Daran was sound asleep and I noticed Nick sitting on my bed.

"Hey Nicky" I said placing the sleeping bed in the crib then sat beside Nick.

"Hey Taisy" He said smiling. "you have an amazing voice"

"You heard that?" I asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yup"He said as Joe walked in.

"I'm I interrupting something?" He asked as Nick and I pulled apart.

"Nope" We said in unison then laughed are heads off.

"We're gonna end up waking up the baby" I laughed getting up and went out the door as Nick followed.

* * *

A Seven Months Later- 

Lilly's POV-

I was sitting in the waiting room at the clinic. Today I was going to find out if I was going to have a boy or a girl.

"Lillian Truscott" The nurse said as she walked me to the room."please lay down and lift your shirt"

I was laying on the bed when she put the green goop on my baby bump.

"There's baby A and there's baby B" The nurse said pointing at the screen as my eyes got wide.

"SAY WHAT?" I yelled in shock.

"You're having twins" He said "would you like to know the sex of your babies?"

"Sure..why not" I said still not believing what I just found out.

"You're having two...little girls" Dr.Fisher said.

"No WAY!" I said excited.

"Here's the picture of your babies come back in three weeks" He said cleaning off my stomach.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

I was sitting on the floor laying beside Daran who was just starting to stand up by grabbing onto the couch.

"Hey guys" Nick said walking into the room with Brett and Joe.

"Hey Nicky" I said as Brett leaned over and kissed my cheek."Brett"

"What's new?" Joe asked trying to give Daran Red Bull.

"What did I tell you when I first had him?" I asked picking up Daran.

"If I turn Daran into another Joe you'll kill me?" He said as Lilly walked into the door, crying.

"I need to tell you something" She said "you can all hear since you'll find out eventually"

"Kay go ahead" Oliver said walking in behind Lilly.

"I'm having a girl...times two" She said as we all looked at her in shock.

"WHAT?!?" Oliver yelled as Daran started crying.

"I have to go" Brett said

"I'll drive you" Oliver said slamming the Daran and making Daran cry even louder.

* * *

Oliver's POV- 

I was driving about fifty over the speed limit I was so pissed about the whole baby thing in the first place and now we're having two. I saw fear in Bretts face as two bright lights came closer and closer to our car and that's when we collided with a huge truck.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

We were all sitting on the couch watching Daran flip flopping all over the living room floor.

"Can we turn on the news?" Joe asked "they're supposed to talk about our concert"

"Fine with me" I said handing him the remote.

News-

"Hello i'm Holy Davis with some more breaking news on the tragic accident that happen on Highway 101"

We all sat up and continued to listen to what she was saying.

"A transport truck and a black car collided killing both of the teenage boys by the names of Oliver Oscar Oken and Brett H. Robart"

"OH MY GOSH" I screamed in shock then burst into uncontrollable tears.

Daran started screaming again as I picked him up and held him closely to me.

I looked around the room and saw tears streaming down everyones face as Lilly bent over in pain.

"AWWW" She screamed as Joe rushed over to her.

"Call an ambulance..she's in labor" I said handing Daran to Nick.

At the Hospital-

"Taylor help I need you" Lilly said grabbing on to my hand.

"I'll stay with you I promise" I said going out in the hall to talk to Nick." can you guys watch Daran? Lilly needs me"

"Sure Tay" Nick said looking at the sleeping seven month old.

In The Delivery room-

"Okay Lilly your going to have to push" The doctor said as Lilly screamed.

"IT HURTS!" She yelled in pain" HOW DID YOU DO IT TAY? YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY OW ONCE"

"Okay on the count of three push" Dr. Morgan said

"One, Two, Three and that's a girl" Nurse Hachey said as the first baby was out.

Ten Minutes Later-

"Both girls are out the second baby isn't doing very well but baby A is doing amazing"

"What are you gonna name them Lils?" I asked as she wiped away tears.

"I was thinking Olivia Jocelyn and I was wondering if you would like to name the second one"

"Love to" I said as she winced from pain."how about Leaha Hope?"

"It's beautiful!" She smiled.

* * *

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please share!**


	8. I Miss Him

**Thanks SO Much for your all your reviews Princess Cutie it means a lot to me!****

* * *

**

Chapter 8-

Two Days Later-

"I don't think she's gonna make it Tay" Lilly said stroking Leahas tiny hand.

"She will..you just got to be strong and believe in her" I said as Lilly fell to the floor in tears.

"Please help my daughter" She cried as I spotted Nick by the door holding Daran who looked so much like Brett and made it even harder to get over losing him.

Out in The Hall-

"Hey Nick" I said trying to hold back tears.

"You okay?" He asked handing me Daran.

"I miss him so much" I said looking at my seven month old son.

"I know it's hard Tay" He said rubbing my shoulder.

"I have to go tell Lilly I'm leaving" I said walking out the door into the cool breeze.

* * *

Lilly's POV- 

I was standing between my two girls. It was hard to believe I was a mommy. I saw Nick walk in the room he placed his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and buried my head into his chest.

I lost my boyfriend,my best friend,the guy who meant the world to me and my babies father. I miss him so much, I now he's in a better place but I wish he was by my side.

"Lilly" Nick said "it's gonna be alright you have Taylor and my whole family to help with the twins"

"I Love You" I accidentally said."I'm so stupid"

"No you're not Lilly" He said kissing the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around him and he made me feel a whole lot better.

* * *

Taylor's POV- 

Three days Later-

I was sitting in my room, Daran was sleeping in the crib. I was on the computer looking at pictures of Brett and I, tears pouring down my face. When I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit then saw my brother Jayden.

"Hey" I said wiping away tears.

"How have you been doing" He asked giving me a hug.

"Better... I guess" I said as the baby started crying.

I walked over to the crib and gently picked him up. He was now seven months old but still really tiny and only twelve pounds.

"Can I hold my nephew?" He asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sure" I replied handing my thirteen year old brother the baby.

* * *

Lilly's POV- 

I was laying in the hospital bed and Nick was sitting in the chair right beside the bed. He was holding on to his hand. He is so sweet I've never noticed before because I was totally in love with his brother...Joe. I never thought Nick was my type, he was always quiet and serious unlike Joe would was LOUD and never sat still.

"Hey Lil-Lay" Joe said walking into the room as I started bawling."what did I do?"

"Ollie used to call me that" I cried as I grabbed on to Nick shirt as he held me close.

"Sorry" Joe said looking like he was going to cry.

* * *

Joe's POV- 

I stood there feeling terrible of what just happen. Nick just looked at me like I was a horrible person. I turned around and walked out of the room and went right to Taylor's house. I had a major crush on Taylor since she was nine and I was eleven but she liked Nick.

"Is Taylor home?" I asked her dad.

"She's upstairs" he said as I ran up the stairs.

"Taylor" I said knocking on her door.

"Come in" She said sitting down on the bed and rocking Daran.

"I made Lilly cry" I said as she put her hand on my knee.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to" She said putting Daran in his bouncy chair.

"I feel really bad" I said as she walked over to me and opened her arms to give me a hug.

"I made her cry too" She said looking into my eyes with her amazing green eyes.

And that's when it happened...

She leaned in and kissed me.


	9. Remembering Oliver

**Thanks For The Reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9-

Taylor's POV-

It was a few days after the kiss between me and Joe. Things have been very awkward, especially at supper when we both went to grab a piece of pizza and he ended up holding my hand. We both blushed then acted like nothing happened when Denise asked us.

"Taylor" my mom said opening my door.

"Ya mom.." I said fixing my black dress.

"Ready to go?" She asked as I handed Daran to the babysitter.

"Ya," I started then looked at Demi " he'll need a bottle in about an hour"

At the funeral-

Lilly's POV-

I was sitting beside Taylor tears pouring down my face. It was Oliver's funeral first then in a few hours, Brett's. His body was laid in the casket and he was wearing a suit.

"Oliver Oscar Oken was loved by a lot of people, he had a wonderful girlfriend and twins on the way" The man standing in the front of the room. "first we have Ms.Oken saying a few words about her son"

"Oliver was an amazing boy...but why did he die so young? he was only sixteen..." Mrs. Oken said as tears fell from her eyes.

Remembering Oliver-

We were seven years old and at the park just Ollie and I pushing each other on the swings. I went to get up and I ended up tripping and ripping my new jeans. I was laying on the ground and crying when Oliver came over to me and wiped away the tears.

"Shh,don't cry Lilly"He said putting his arms around me after me wiped away my tears.

"It hurts" I cried as he pulled a lolly pop out of his pocket and shoved it in my mouth.

"Here,my mom says lolly pops make everything better" He smiled showing his teeth.

Four Years Later-

"I'm scared" I said looking down into the water from the dock."I can't do it"

"Come on Lils, I will catch you" Oliver said reaching up to catch me.

"Okay, but make sure you catch me" I said getting ready to jump.

I closed my eyes and jumped off the dock into the deep blue water right into Ollie's arms. All I remember is looking up into his amazing brown eyes and him smiling. It made my heart skip a beat, and I couldn't talk without stuttering.

"T..Th..Thanks" I managed to get out before I turned bright red.

"You okay?" Oliver laughed as he brought me over to the ladder.

Three Years Later-

We were sitting in Taylor's room with Taylor and Brett, playing truth or dare. It was my Taylor's turn to asked me, so I picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Oliver" She said as my eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?" I asked as Oliver gave me a weird look.

"Am I that ugly?" He asked as I as down on his lap and leaned in to kiss him.

My first kiss with one of my best friends...all I can say is AWKWARD! About a minute after we started kissing I felt something poke my leg as Oliver stopped kissing me and turned BRIGHT red.

"What?" Taylor asked as I quickly got off Ollie's lap."never mind"

Oliver quickly got up and went into the bathroom. I felt bad and I don't even know why, I guess it was because he was one of my best guy friends.

"Oliver" I said knocking on the bathroom door."you okay?"

"Yes.."He started "go AWAY"

"It happens to everyone...well guys" I said "it's nothing to worry about"

He opened the bathroom door and looked at me.

"But it happened because of my best friend" He said then slammed the door.

Two Years Later-

I was sitting on the couch and Oliver was sitting in the computer chair, he kept staring at me and smiling. The next thing I know we're making out on his couch. Ever since the game of Truth or Dare we have been even closer.

A few hours later-

We were laying in Oliver's bed clothes scattered EVERYWHERE. I couldn't believe what we just did and we did it while his parents were downstairs.

"Hey Beautiful" Oliver smiled as he kissed me hand.

"Hey Handsome" I replied smiling.

At The Funeral-

"I would like to ask Miss.Lillian Truscott to say a few words." Mrs.Oken said as I got off the seat.

"Oliver was the best friend a girl could ask for and would have loved Olivia and Leaha to death" I started blinking back tears." he could make me laugh when I was sad and make a bad day into a great day...I loved him so much and I can;t believe he's gone"

I said then went back to sit down.

* * *

**Chapter 10 is coming later on today...It's going to be Brett's funeral.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Remembering Brett : Part One

Chapter 10- Part One

Taylor's POV-

A Few Hours Later-

It was now time to get ready for Brett's funeral, I was scared and a little nervous to see him for the last time. I re-fixed the little bit of makeup I had but on earlier then we were out the door. When we finally arrived I spotted his body...it was lifeless and it didn't even look a thing like him. I wanted him back, I wanted to be in his arms and I wanted him to see his son grow up.

"Welcome family and friends of Brett H. Robart" The man said as everyone looked up at him."why did he have to go so young?"

Remembering Brett-

No ones POV-

The two three year olds were running around outside when Taylor's mom came out with two popsicles, a pink one and an orange one.

"I WANT THE ORANGE ONE" Brett and Taylor screamed in unison as a toddler fight started.

Brett slapped Taylor as she started crying.

"Sorry...sorry...sorry" Brett said going over to comfort his friend. "I have half and you have half"

"Ya" Taylor said giving Brett a big hug as they went to eating popsicles.

Two Years Later-

The three year olds were now five and on their way to kindergarten. Taylor was always shy and Brett liked meeting new people.

"I'm scared,"Taylor started "I don't want to go"

"I'm sorry Tay...but you have to" her mother said hugging her as Brett and his mom walked into the room.

"BRETT!" Taylor squealed running over to him. "do you have to go too?"

"Yea! I can't wait" He said as Taylor backed away and gave him a weird look.

"You mean you want to go?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah! Don't you?" He asked "we get to meet new people and play with new toys"

"Your right" Taylor replied as they walked into the classroom hand in hand.

"HEY!" A little blonde girl said running over to us with a brunette boy "WANNA BE FRIENDS?"

"I'm Oliver and this is Lilly" The boy said trying to calm Lilly down.

And That's when Lilly,Oliver, Taylor and Brett became best friends.

Five Years Later-

"TAYLOR" A voice called from outside her house. "Ready for soccer tryouts?"

"Coming Brett!" Taylor yelled opening her window and throwing her soccer bag to him.

The two ten year olds walked side by side to the soccer field and when they got there they were surprised to see so many kids running around the soccer field.

"WOAH" They said in unison.

After Tryouts-

"When I call your name please grab a soccer jersey" The coach said "Corey Johnston...Jaymee Dallas...Brett Robart"

"Woo go Brett!" Taylor said as her friend went over to get a soccer jersey.

"Okay thank everyone else for trying out and I will see the rest of you on Thursday for practice" The coach yelled as Brett came over to me.

"You should have made it instead of me" Brett said hugging Taylor.

"You deserved it B" Taylor said sitting on the ground as Brett plopped down beside her.

Taylor laid back and watched the clouds as Brett joined.

"Taylor..." Brett said as Taylor looked at him.

"Yes Brett?" Taylor asked.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" He asked

"No...have you?" Taylor asked as Brett leaned in and kissed her.

"We have now" Brett said as Taylor blushed then smiled.

Two Years Later-

The two twelve year olds were at the school dance with Oliver and Lilly. They were all dancing and having a blast when a slow song came on...I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith.

Taylor went to the bench almost in tears, when felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Taylor..."The voice started as she turned around to see Brett standing in front of her." will you dance with me?"

"Sure..I would love to" She said as she put her arms around his neck.

"You have amazing eyes" Brett said as him and Taylor got closer.

"So do you" Taylor said smiling.

"Would you like to um..."he started" be my girlfriend?"

To Be Continued...


	11. Remembering Brett: Part Two

**A/N The funeral was about a month and a half after Lilly had the twins. Even though it says a few days later in the other chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been really busy.**

Chapter 10 Part 2-

"Will You be my girlfriend?" Brett asked Taylor as they got closer.

"Love to" Taylor replied as she put her head on his shoulder and continued to dance.

Three Years Later-

"This is the best punch I've ever had" Brett said to Taylor as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes it is" Taylor said sitting on Brett then pushed him back as they started kissing.

"I love you" Brett said as their clothes where thrown on the floor.

"I love you too" Taylor replied as they continued kissing.

Two Months Later-

"Brett, I'm pregnant" Taylor said as Brett's eyes filled with tears.

"What? How...well I know how..but" Brett said in shock as Taylor let tears fall from her green eyes.

Nine Months Later-

"One Two Three Push" The doctor said as Brett and Taylor's baby was brought into the world."It's a boy"

"He's beautiful" Taylor said as the tiny baby was placed on her chest.

Taylor looked at Brett as their lips touched.

"Sorry" Taylor said as Brett kissed her back.

"Don't be" Brett replied.

* * *

Back to funeral-

Taylor's Point of View-

"Taylor would you like to say a few words?" Brett's mom asked as I nodded.

I looked at Lilly, she looked awful. Her eyes were red and puffy and her blond hair was a mess.

"Brett was one of the best friends I've ever had" I started "he was there for me my whole life."

I paused as the tears built up. Then I spotted the Jonas Family.

"He was also a really great dad..." I said as the tears flowed faster as I ran out of the room.

I sat in the hall and buried my face in my knees.

"Taylor" Lilly said sitting next to me.

"I couldn't do it" I said as we hugged.

"Taylor" I heard another voice say as I looked up.

"Nick" I said as he hugged Lilly.

'I HATE MY LIFE' I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but instead I ran out the door and down the street.

She knows I like Nick, how could she do this. I'm I being selfish? I only kissed Joe because I was caught up in the moment, I don't like him like that. I had all these thoughts running through my head, I started feeling dizzy. The next thing I remember is falling to the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw a bright light over me.

"She's awake" I heard someone say as I rubbed my aching head.

"What happened?" I asked as the doctor looked at me.

"You passed out and hit your head" She said helping me sit up a bit.

"Oh" I said as my mom came in with Daran.

"Thanks goodness you're alright." She said as I took Daran. "someone wants to talk to you."

The door opened and in came Miley. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or Oliver or Lilly" She said sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"I was mad that I had to move and leave guys behind." She started "I thought if we hated each other it wouldn't be so hard"

"TAYLOR" Lilly said coming into the room in a wheelchair with to babies on her lap."they're okay, you're okay"

"You got knocked up too?" Miley asked as I hit her."I mean they're adorable."

"The one in pink is Olivia and the one in yellow is Leaha" Lilly said as she handed me Leaha.

"Hey Leaha" I said holding the tiny newborn. "I remember when Daran was that small"

"Seems like just yesterday." Lilly said as Miley picked up Daran.

"Hey Bud, I'm your auntie Miley" She said as Daran put his head on her shoulder.

"I can't believe he's eight months old" I said as Leaha's tiny hand wrapped around my finger.

"Lilly, we should bring the babies back" Miley said as she handing me Daran as I handed her Leaha.

"Bye" I said as Daran and I laid on the bed.

* * *

Nick's Point of View-

"Lilly just called from the hospital" My mom said coming into living room.

"And?" Joe asked.

"Taylor's awake" She said as Joe sighed.

Every time Taylor's name was mentioned he would start acting weird. I had to admit I liked Taylor but I think Joe does too.

"Can we go see her?" Joe asked looking over at me.

"Maybe tomorrow" My mom said. "she needs time to rest."

I went up to my room and laid on my bed.

"Nick, can I talk to you?" Joe asked as he opened my door.

"Sure" I said sitting up.

"I kissed Taylor, well Taylor kissed me" He said as my eyes widened. "about a month and a half ago"

"What?" I asked because he knows I like her.

"I know..but you were with Lilly and I thought you liked her." He said as I shook my head.

"She's just a friend, I was trying to cheer her up" I said as Joe looked at me.

"Do you still like Taylor or can I ask her out?" Joe asked me as I sighed.

"You can ask her out" I said not wanting him to but it was no use to say 'NO DON'T'.

"Thanks man" Joe said then left my room.

"SHIT!" I wanted to yelled but instead I said it to myself.

I can't believe Joe is probably going to be Taylor's boyfriend, why?. I HATE my life.

"Nick, who are you talking to?" Kevin asked as he walked by my door.

"No one" I said as I shut my door and locked it.

"NICK LET ME IN IT'S MY ROOM TOO" Frankie yelled as he banged on the door.

"Go away" I said as my dad came upstairs.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS, OPEN THE DOOR NOW" He said as I opened the door.

"I never have privacy, I'm stuck sharing a room with a seven year old" I said then sat on my bed as Frankie stuck out his tongue.

* * *

**Hope you Like it.**

**More coming Soon!**


End file.
